Two parts of the White Clown
by Au Crowne
Summary: On a mission to retrieve an Innocence, the said Innocence started acting strangely over Allen and forced itself into the exorcist. This action resulted in not only being reverted to his childhood form but to be splited into two personas. Chapter 4 up!
1. Two Persona

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I got another story but I still haven't updated the others. I'll get to them soon, don't worry and... Hey, noticed the change in my pen name? Well it's still me -smiles- Please do note that I'm busy with school and try to update ALL of my fanfics as soon as I can  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**~On a mission to retrieve an Innocence, the said Innocence started acting strangely over Allen and forced itself into the exorcist. This action resulted in not only being reverted to his childhood form but to be splited into two personas...**

* * *

><p><strong>¤Chapter 1: Two Persona<strong>

"Allen! The Innocence!", an olived-green haired chinese exorcist yelled as she kicked through a level one akuma.

"I'm on it!", Allen Walker responded. The white haired teen swung the large broadsword that he held at the akumas that were blocking his way. He lunged forward and quickly grabbed the pie ce of Innocence that was within the rubbles of a half-destroyed building . After securing the Innocence, he went to help Lenalee destroy the remaining akumas. Luckily, they managed to clear the area without much more damage.

The white haired teen leaned against the Church's wall, panting slightly from exhaustion. He gradually deactived Crown Clown and glanced at the Innocence on his hand."I'm glad we finished this early..", he said with a smile.

"Yeah...", Lenalee Lee said in agreement. Her short olive green hair was a bit messy from the battle that had happened. She stood up and fixed the red skirt that was beneath her military-style exorcist uniform. She smiled at Allen."Let's go back now...", she said.

Allen merely nodded. He placed the Innocence inside his uniform's pocket, not noticing that it had started to glow faintly. The two exorcist headed back to their hotel. They ate dinner there and then headed back to their separate rooms. The white-haired exorcist flopped himself on the bed and stretched up, staring at the room's ceiling. He was really tired from the constant mission and the Ark's gate was several towns away from where they were. He actually wished he can just summon a gate right there in the room so they can get back faster unfortunately it might just get him into more trouble. He let out a yawn and slowly closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

The next thing he knew was that he was waken up by a searing pain on his chest. He immediately sat up, wincing in pain. He was surprised when he noticed that Crown Clown was activated. Allen caught a glimpse of a familiar glowing green orb seemingly trying to force itself inside him...

"What the-", he voiced out. It was the Innocence they had retrieved earlier!

Allen bellowed in pain as the Innocence kept forcing itself into him. Crown Clown was trying to reject the foreign Innocence, adding more pain on the exorcist's part. The pain seemed endless. Crown Clown's white cloak started to distort. Allen wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. All he was aware was the pain... And a voice.

**-TWO PARTS OF THE WHITE CLOWN-**

Lenalee woke up with a start as she heard someone yelled in pain. It took her a few seconds to recognize that it was Allen's voice. She got up and quickly headed to Allen's room which was quite far from hers. She opened the door, somewhat glad that Allen didn't locked up the door. Lenalee gasped as she saw a distorted Crown Clown spreaded over as if covering something.

"A-Allen...?"

Crown Clown slowly disappeared, revealing two young children on the bed. They were both unconscious. They were covered with the bed sheet and what Lenalee noted as Allen's uniform. The first one looked like a younger version of Allen. The other one has a reddish brown hair and looked a bit familiar to Lenalee but couldn't quite place it. Lenalee shook her head, this doesn't make sense. What happened to Allen? _'First things first...'_, she thought to herself. Lenalee managed to find the right clothes for both boys with the help of an attendant, who also dressed them up. She also called her brother and told him what happened. The supervisor promised that Lavi and Bookman would be over there first thing in the morning. Lenalee stayed at the room, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning, the white-haired tyke was awoken by the sound of knocking. The said boy didn't bothered looking around and just got off the bed then opened the door."Yes?", the boy asked in sleepy tone as he peeked out.

The redhead in front of him snickered as he saw who opened the door."Woah.. You really got small, Allen", he remarked.

"...Who are you?", the tyke asked, tilting his head a bit."... Are you a friend of Master?"

The redhead quickly made an act of crying, dramatically wiping the non-existent tears. He scooped up the small, confused boy into a hug."How can you forget meee?", he wailed.

"I-I didn't meant it like that! It's really the first time I've seen you, sir!", the white-heaired tyke exclaimed. This only made the redhead wail more. Luckily, he stopped when he saw Lenalee by the door."Oh, Lavi... and Bookman", she said with a smile.

"Yo, Lena-lady", Lavi greeted,"Soo... This is what happened to him?"

"I remembered you mentioned another boy...", Bookman said. Lavi placed down Allen and both followed as Lenalee lead them inside. Little Allen just followed them and closed the door behind him. Lavi quickly noticed the brunette that was still sleeping on the bed.

"Can you explain what happened last night?", Bookman suggested.

"I'm not sure...", Lenalee admitted, glancing at the two boys."I just heard Allen screamed and rushed here. All I saw was that Crown Clown seemed distorted and was covering the two boys..."

"... Hey! If you take closer look, he kinda looks like Allen", Lavi mused over the brunette. Bookman glanced at the sleeping boy and agreed silently. He looked at Allen who still standing by the door then back to the brunette.'What had really happened?'

"Hey! Let's wake him up!", Lavi grinned, pulling a feather out of nowhere and started brushing it near the brunette's ear.

"Let him sleep, Lavi!", Lenalee berated.

"Aaw-", Lavi suddenly found his chin kicked very hard, he fell back in surprise.

"What the hell are ya doing, idiot?", a voice snapped. Lavi looked up and saw the brunette awake, sending him a murderous glare almost like Kanda's. Meanwhile, little Allen's focus was on the brunette. He was getting a sense of familiarity from him.

"... Red?", Allen said without meaning to.


	2. Contrasting Halves

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I've just been busy with school and stuff. The next ff to be updated after this would be 'Isolated Hope'. Please leave a review too ^^I tried to makew this chapter long too**

**Chapter 2: Contrasting halves**

* * *

><p>"R-red?", Allen said without meaning to.<p>

"Red?", Lavi repeated, forgetting the pain he was experiencing earlier. The redhead glanced back at the brunette and noticed a flicker of recognition."So your name's Red?"

The brunette only scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away. Lavi grinned,"I'll take that as a yes", the bookman apprentice said. He was met with the said tyke's glare. He backed away and clinged to Allen."Waaa- why is he so mean to me?"

"Maybe.. It's because you disturbed his sleep.."

"O-oh..."

"He has a point, Lavi", Lenalee agreed.

Red just shifted on his position, arms still crossed. Bookman cleared his throat and lightly coughed to get their attention. Once he did, the elder Bookman turned to Lenalee,"I need to get this clear... Are this children whom you saw beneath Crowned Clown's cloak?", he asked.

Lenalee nodded."Yeah... Come to think of it, I didn't see the Innocence we retrieved", she said thoughtfully.

"Is that so...", Bookman nodded then glanced at the two boys. He closed his eyes for a moment to think then,"Show me your left hand", he said to the two boys. Allen easily followed while Red avoided Bookman's gaze and pretended not to hear what Bookman had said.

"Red?", Lenalee called.

"What?", he snapped.

Lenalee crouched in front of Red and smiled softly at him. "There's no need to be shy...", she assured,"I've already seen that earlier"

Red reluctantly did so. Bookman examined both hands closely."They're the same..", Bookman concluded.

Lavi peered close and nodded in agreement,"But what does that mean, Jiji- W-wait, they're both the same? You mean Allen's hand reverted to its deformed state?"

"That seems to be the case", Bookman said and showed the identical jade green cross on the two red deformed hand to Lavi."See? They're identical..."

"What do we do now?", Lenalee asked Bookman.

"We need to bring them back to the Order first..."

"T-the Black Order!", Allen repeated,"B-but M-master said I'm not allowed to go t-the B-black Order till I finished my training! He... He'll get mad!"

"Uh.. Relax, Al-chan", Lavi soothed,"General Cross already knows this.."

"Really?"

"Yeah", Lavi answered. The boy relaxed and seemed relieved at his answer.

"I'm not coming..", Red said.

"Aaw but why?", Lavi wailed, scooping up the brunette into a tight hug. Red squirmed and tried to get himself free from the redhead which failed horribly.

"Ugh! Let go of-!", Red started to shout but stopped in mid-sentence. Red clutched his left eye at the same time as Allen did. Allen moved his hand from his left eye, showing that it got activated. It was a warning that there were akumas nearby. Lavi and Lenalee hastily activated their Innocence, just in time as the hotel room's wall exploded into rubbles. Lenalee landed nearby the door, carrying Allen while Lavi and Bookman ended up on the far side of the room with Red. Outside the ruined room were several level two akumas and two level three akumas.

"We cleared this area yesterday!", Lenalee exclaimed.

"They're probably newly sent", Lavi said and swung Tessei against the rubbled wall to sway off the akumas while holding Red then leaped outside to avoid any casualty in the hotel. Lenalee and Bookman followed suit and left Allen at the side just as what Lavi did with Red.

"Just stay here, 'kay?", Lenalee told them then went ahead to help Lavi and Bookman fend off the akumas. One of the level threes slipped past them and rushed to attack the two boys.

"Watch out!", Lavi called out a warning. Lenalee attempted to help them but got blocked by the level twos they were battling. Several chains made of dark matter shot out of its body. It ended with sharp pointed blades aimed at the two.

"Allen! Red!", Lenalee yelled as she kept trying to past through the hordes of the chains reached them, a familiar white cloak covered the two lad. It reflected the chains away and twisted itself around the chain then threw the akuma to the side hard.

"What-", Lenalee stopped, surprised at what she'd seen.

The cloak retracted, revealing the two boys beneath. Red wiped off the blood from the cut he'd gotten, possibly from the explosion earlier while Allen sat on the grass, seemingly calm.

"They're alright...", Lenalee heaved a sigh of relief.

"Lenalee, behind you!"

Lenalee didn't even had the chance to see what was behind her as something white hurtled towards her. It just came from beside Red. She felt a broadsword went past the side of her head and into the akuma."A-allen?"

"Are you alright, Ms. Lee?", he asked.

"Yeah...", Lenalee answered. Clown Belt wrapped around both of them and pulled them just as the akuma Allen had pierced exploded.

"You bloody idiot! Weren't you thinking at all?", Red yelled as he dropped them on the ground.

".. I didn't knew you were concern", Allen said softly with a smile.

Red twitched at the smile and just scoffed then pointed past Allen and Lenalee. Lenalee noticed that Red's left arm had turned into a slender black claw."You're suppose to finish those, right?", he pointed to the akumas.

Allen picked up the Sword of Exorcism and leaned his head into it, glancing at the brunette,"Aren't you going to help?"

"It's not my problem", Red stated, his arms crossed.

Lavi landed in front of them and glanced curiously at the two boys. It was like Crowned Clown was divided among the two. Red had the usual white fur cowl and a half cloak. Behind the cowl was the left part of Crowned Clown's silver mask. Red's left arm had turned into a slender black claw. Allen also has the half cloak but he has the right part of the silver mask and was leaning comfortably against the Sword of Exorcism. Lavi also noted that Allen's left arm was missing, just like what usually happens when the sword is activated.

_'There's time for questions later...', _Lavi thought as he glanced back at the remaining akumas. Bookman landed on the ground after destroying quite a number of akumas. The only remaining akumas were one level two and the two level threes.

"There's still two level three..", Lenalee panted.

"We can take care on the level three and Jiji can take on the level two..", Lavi said to Lenalee.

"We can take care of one of the level three", Allen suddenly volunteered.

"We?", Lenalee questioned, wondering who the other one Allen is referring to.

"Yep", Allen chirped,"Red and I can take care of the remaining level three!"

"What? Who said I agreed?"

"You didn't say it but you wanted to", Allen smiled at Red.

The brunette didn't have time to argue back as the akumas decided to attack, separating them all. Red glared at Allen as the tyke smiled widely at him."I hate you...", he muttered to Allen as he glanced at the level three akuma in front of them.

"I love you too", Allen chirped happily as he prepared the Sword of Exorcism. It felt weird to him but he feels at ease with Red, like he knows everything about him even though they just met earlier.

"Heh.", that was all Red said. The brunette extended the cloak and wrapped around the level three's leg to immobilize it. He didn't knew how to use it before but it seems like something's guiding him, not just him but Allen too. The tyke made a small nod at Red then leaped and used the extended cloak to close his distance to the swung the broadsword towards the akuma which it blocked using its bladed arms. Allen leaped backwards and used Crowned Belt to support himself in mid-air. Red used this chance and pulled the akuma close then attacked it. He managed to partially harm the akuma before he lost his grasp on its feet. The akuma quickly got airborne. Red sprang on his feet and attempted to attack using but missed a few inches. The brunette felt something tapped against his shoulder and looked up, only to see Allen smiling at him. The lad used Red's shoulder to support him and leaped over him in mid-air. He aimed the sword at the akuma and thrusted it on the level three, the blade piercing through the demon. The akuma immediately exploded as Allen pulled out the sword, sending the two boys stumbling over the grass. Red winced and sat up, just as the smoke started to clear.

He glanced at the others and saw the two akumas retreating."They're retreating..", Red said.

Allen sat up."What?", he asked then followed Red's gaze."Why are they retreating?", he asked.

Red just shrugged."How would I know?", he muttered. As he stood up, Crowned Clown deactivated itself at the same time Allen's did.

Allen blinked, staring at his hands."It deactivated itself..."

Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman approached them."Are you both alright?", Lenalee asked as she ran towards them.

"Yeah", Allen answered politely.

"Hmph..."

Lavi laughed at Red's answer."That means yes", he said.

"You two got cuts", Lenalee observed. She also noticed that they were on the same place. She glanced at Lavi to see if he noticed it too, it seemed like he did. Lavi touched Allen's left cheek then pinched it hard.

"O-oow!", the two boys yelped at the same time.

Lavi released Allen's cheek and stared at Red."W-what?", Red glared at the redhead as he rubbed his left cheek as if Lavi had pinched it too.

"Ne, Jiji... Did you notice that?", Lavi asked the older Bookman.

Bookman nodded."It seems like they share some of their senses too...", he observed,"Maybe we would find out more at the Order..."

"Okay!", Lavi said and hoisted both boys over his shoulders,"Time to go to the Order!"

"W-what? I'm said I'm not coming, you bloody idiot!", Red protested. Lavi just pretended not to hear that as they headed to the Ark's gate location.

**- Two parts of the White Clown -**

"Aaw... Look, Tyki-pon~", a blue haired girl called out as she watched the group leave the hotel. The young teenager had a spiky blue hair and was wearing a black school uniform. She sat on the edge of the hotel's rooftop, her feet swaying alternately."Allen-chan turned into two~"

The said man just chuckled in amusement."The akumas have done something right for once", Tyki said.

"He's just like the twins now! Can we get them now? Please! Please!", Road begged, clinging to her uncle."I want both of them!~"

"Not now, Road", Tyki said with a brief smile."We need to tell the Duke first.

The Noah of Dreams pouted."Fine...", she said as she licked her lollipop. The oldest Noah just sat there and watched as the redhead exorcist carry the two boys.


	3. Separation

**Au Crowne: Sorry for the slow and late updates but the ideas had rather been coming slow for me. Sorry. Sorry. Maybe you could help me? Oh, also remember to leave a review ^^. Rewritten**

**Summary: On a mission to retrieve an Innocence, the said Innocence started acting strangely over Allen and forced itself into the exorcist. This action resulted in not only being reverted to his childhood form but to be splitted into two personas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Separation <strong>_

"We still have to wait for clearance?", Lavi asked for the fifth time that afternoon.

Bookman merely nodded,"It seemed like something had happened at the Order. All we can do now is to wait."

The Bookman apprentice loosely folded his arms, he really thought that it would just be a quick trip. It turns out that he was wrong.

He let out a soft sigh then glanced behind him as he heard the door open.

The olive-haired exorcist stepped inside the room quietly."They fell asleep", she explained.

"So what now? Doesn't seem like we'll be able to go back till tomorrow", the Bookman apprentice said.

"I already told you what I knew", Lenalee said.

"So, let's start with the two children", Bookman said,"We already know that they're identical"

"Except for the hair color and personality", Lavi added.

The elder Bookman nodded at that,"I s'ppose it's safe to assume that those two are both 'Allen'. The one with the white hair taking the form of Allen after he got cursed and-"

"... Wait",Lavi interrupted Bookman as he already picked up what Bookman was trying to say,"So, you mean, 'Red' would be how Allen was like before he got cursed?"

"That's a possibility"

"But they're so different from each other", Lenalee commented.

"True. We still have to confirm that when we get back to the Order. And as for what had cause it, it could have been that Innocence that you two had retrieved. We'll have Hevlaska check on that"

"I wonder what really had ha-", Lavi began but was interrupted by a knock. Lenalee opened the door and saw a finder standing outside. The finder bowed slightly in respect. She let the finder step inside, somewhat easily gaining the attention of the other two. It was obvious that the finder was still new as he seemed uncomfortable.

"Sir Komui sent me to tell you that..t-the gate would probably remain unpassable f-for weeks," he began,"All travels through the g-gates will be forbidden"

'That would make sense', Lavi thought. With what had happened to Allen, it wouldn't be surprising if the Ark becomes affected as well since the white-haired teen controls it."Back to travelling by trains now, hm?", Lavi said with a light grin and clasped his hands behind his head,"When do we leave?", he asked Bookman.

"Tomorrow morning", the elder exorcist answered.

"A-anou.. The train's far from this town", the finder spoke up,"I know a shortcut... I could show y-you the way... If you don't mind"

"That'll be great", Lavi said.

"The problem now would be convincing Red to come...", Lenalee began.

"Ei, 'guess that's really a problem", Lavi admitted,"He's really different from the Allen we knew"

Lenalee nodded in agreement then gazed at the room's window. It was a bit cloudy outside. The afternoon sun was hidden by large clouds... If only there was a way to convince Red, she thought with a sigh.

._..Later around midnight, at the same place..._ The whole place was quiet. Most of the occupants of the hotel was asleep. Well, except two children. "W-wait up!"

Red stopped, scowling,"What?"

Allen had to slow down a bit as it was quite dark at the hotel's hallway. It was already midnight. With the moon not on sight and the lights were too dim to be seen, it was a bit hard to see around."Where are you going?", the white-haired tyke asked the brunette.

"Away from here", the brunette muttered then started to walk away.

Allen trailed after him. For some reason, he felt like he should stay close the other."Wait for me!"

Red sighed but slowed down for him,"You're too slow", he mumbled.

"Where are we going now...?", Allen asked as the two of them got out of the hotel using the backdoor. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, much to the brunette's relief though it was quite suspicious.

"... Red?"

"Let's just get out of here", he muttered. The two crossed the empty street and disappeared from sight.

A few minutes after the two children left, Lenalee woke up. She glanced around the room sleepily then stopped as she noticed something, or someone to be exact, missing. Allen and Red. Lenalee immediately got up and looked around for the two. She bit her lip and ran to Lavi's room,"Lavi!", she called, pounding on the door.

The redhead sat up sleepily. He got off the bed, yawning as he opened the door."What is it?", he asked as the olive-haired exorcist came into view.

"It's Allen and Red! They're mi-", Lenalee was cutted off when a sudden explosion was heard. The next second, the room's wall suddenly collapsed. The two exorcist quickly moved out of the way as a large bullet whizzed past them.

"Lavi?"

"I'm okay!"

Lenalee looked at the direction of Lavi's voice and was relieved to see that he was fine. The redhead ran beside her."What were you trying to say about Allen and Red?", Lavi asked, glancing at the large hole at the wall.

"They're missing..."

"What?"

"They were gone when I checked the bed", Lenalee said.

Lavi thought about it then frowned as several akumas came into view,"I'll take care of this. You try to find them."

Lenalee nodded. She activated her Innocence but then stopped as she spotted a figure on one of the akumas.'... A.. A noah?'

The white-haired teen looked down at the two exorcists, the ends of the long turban that he wore slightly swayed along the wind. He somehow spotted a finder at the distance. A small smirk appeared on his face,'_Time to start_'

* * *

><p>Allen and Red hadn't even gone too far when the two of them felt a searing pain on their left eye. Allen glanced back, his eyes widened as he spotted several akumas in the direction where they had came from. Red followed his gaze,"Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves"<p>

"... You should listen to him", a voice said.

The two children glanced at the direction of the voice. The two of them stopped as they raw who it was. Allen bit his lower lip as he tried to search for any sign that the person in front of them was an akuma but no... There wasn't any. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Even Red looked surprised. The brunette frowned. His last memory of the man was when he had pushed him away from the out-of-control carriage. He had died. He was sure of that and yet here he was. He didn't look like he had changed. He was still the same. He still had that same golden eyes that offered warmth and comfort. That smile he had grown fond of.

... Mana..


	4. Reason - Missing

**Au Crowne**** : Oh, and thanks for the reviews ~ CrimsonQueen24, Booklover2526, XxBunnyHugerxX, alicetrollz, SakuraKoi, DreamweaverAki, Nami Heartfilia, Shirubagure**

**PoisonousDemon : It could be the Earl... Or it could be Mana :D**

**Sooo.. Here's the new but bad chapter~ **

**By the way, I'll start posting on my profile what fanfic would be updated next or what was rewritten so check it whenever you have time~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: ReasonMissing**

Almost everything was exactly how they had remembered the pierrot they had grown to love.

The warm, comforting smile. The face. The old, worn top hat the clown had treasured so much. Those soft, amber eyes. The two boys remained rooted on their spot as they looked at the figure in front of them with a similar expression.

Disbelief.

"... What's wrong? Don't you miss me?," he asked, his voice snapping the two back into reality. The man's gaze softened a bit as he seemed to realized that his sudden appearance was certainly a surprise to them. He let out an uncertain laugh as he consciously removed the worn top hat from his head."The last time I remember, growing up meant getting older not growing in numbers. I seriously thought that they were joking when they had informed me of what had happened to you," he murmured, the last bits barely audible for the two.

Both boys were hardly listening on what he had said, focused on the mixed emotions they were having. The two that both children shared was confusion... and doubt. No matter how many times Allen had scanned the man using his left eye, there was just no trace of any trapped soul that would show that the figure in front of them was an akuma. A part of him was actually hoping that he was just another akuma. An akuma that could copy someone's appearance... That was probably more acceptable to him, knowing that Mana's soul was still at peace. He didn't know why he was wishing that... but the night Mana had died the second time. That night he had turned him into an akuma.

It was that night that had set him into the path to free all Akumas from their suffering.

... But what if this man was really Mana?

Red was having the second thoughts, silently scrutinizing the figure in front of them. Living with people who had hated him at first glanced had made him suspicious of everything that seemed odd. People that are strangely kind to him. Free food... And now, 'Mana''s sudden appearance.

Before Allen could even make a move to approach the man, Red grabbed the white-haired boy's hand."... Red?"

The brunette's gaze focused on the figure in front of them then it turned into a glare,"Who the hell are ya?," he demanded, still having his doubts,"You... You can't be the crazy clown."

The man blinked, a bit surprised at what the brunette had said. The gentle smile returned to his face, a hint of sadness in them,"... I'm right here in front of you. Isn't that enough proof that I'm still alive?," he asked,".. Aren't you happy to see me again?...," the man murmured then looked at the two of them."I thought you started to like me as well," the man sniffled.

"You're not him. You can't be Mana... He.. He's al- S-stay away!," he yelled, activating his Innocence as the man stood up once again and made his way towards them. The way Red had acted, it almost seemed like he was afraid; Allen thought.

"Did... Did they hurt you again?," Mana asked, sounding concerned.

Red kept pushing the man back, the extended cloak hitting him every time he took a step forward,"Don't come closer!," he snarled,"There's no way you could be him!"

"M-mana!," Allen yelped as the man was thrown back again when he had attempted to get closer."Red! Stop hurting Mana!"

"He's dead already!," he glared at Allen. The whitette stopped as he noticed the tears that were forming on the other's eyes."You know that he is!"

"... R.. Red..."

"Are... Are you mad at me?... For leaving you all alone?" The two were surprised when they were suddenly pulled into a hug. Red attempted to push him but stopped as he felt a something dropped on his hand. Red looked up and saw tears running down from the man's eyes. He didn't knew why but the sight of the pierrot cry made him stop.

_"... You see, I can't cry. Maybe it's already dry. No tears can come out," the clown had said._

"... I'm sorry," the older man murmured,"... I promise I won't leave you again."

_"... We'll be together always, Allen."_

_**Isn't that what you had wanted?, **_the thought seemed to whisper itself into their minds as their gazed were solely focused on Mana whom had placed his hand on the children's heads after wiping his tears away.

_**... This is what you had been wishing for. That night you had called for his name. **_This thought seemed to appear louder in the white-haired boy's mind.

_**To make up for the mistake you've done.**_

_**Your wish. Wasn't it to be with Mana? **_That thought seemed to linger in their minds longer, repeating itself.

Allen felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. The pierrot seemed to be surprised as the paler one out of the two suddenly embraced him. Tight. Mana gaze softened and wrapped an arm around the small figure, his hand soothingly rubbing the boy's back as the boy started crying softly. Mana moved his gaze on the burnette who shuffled on his uncomfortably. He motioned for the other to join the hug.

At first, Red pretended not notice the gesture as he half-glared at the cemented floor. He held out for a minute before hugging him as well, earning chuckle from the older man. He swear he heard the brunette mumbled something but it was muffled.

_'... This is too easy,' _a smirk made its way on Wisely's face as he watched the scene below him. The white-haired Noah leaned on his hand, resuming a bored look. He didn't even have to keep up his appearance with the exorcists. The Akumas seemed enough. Letting out a yawn, he stood up and left as he had arrived, unnoticed.

Or at least he thought.

Mana glanced up, spotting the ends of what seemed to be a turban just before it disappeared. The pierrot's expression, unreadable.

**- AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE -**

"Did you find them, Lavi?," Lenalee asked, worry laced in her voice. The two had immediately searched for the kids as soon as the Akumas were defeated and the Noah had left.

They had been searching for hours.

The redhead shook his head, letting out a sigh escape his lips. The search, it was reminding him of that time Allen went missing after attempting to save a fellow exorcist, Suman Dark, from dying by the hands of his Innocence.

'_... They couldn't have gone too far,' _Lenalee thought with a slight frown. The appearance of a Noah wasn't a good sign. In Allen's current state, he was quite vulnerable. She doubt that either of the two had any memories regarding the Noahs,"... Lavi-kun... Do you think...," she trailed off. She didn't have to finish her question. The Bookman apprentice already knew what she wanted to ask. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

"... I hope not..," the redhead trailed off. It wasn't impossible though. The could have been the sole purpose of why a Noah had appeared. It could have been a coincidence too... There was a lot of questions in his mind but he was sure of one thing.

Allen and Red are missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Story: Sleeping?**

Red stared at the smaller bed, looking annoyed for some reason. The brunette's arms were crossed, a frown on his face.

"It's just a bed," Allen spoke up, letting out a squeak as the glare was the directed to him,"W-what?"

"There's no way I'd sleep with you"

The whitette looked a bit offended,"What do you mean by that?," the young boy demanded,"We slept in that earlier and you didn't complain earlier!," he pointed out.

"That was different."

"How is that different!?"

Red just stared at him in a way as if the answer was very, very obvious. Allen let out a huff and did an attempt to glare at him,"Tell me!"

"I had no choice. You're too noisy. You kick on your sleep-"

"That's not true!," Allen yelped.

Red just rolled his eyes,"You pulled my hair twice in just an hour. You kept mumbling things. Really loud."

"You're lying!"

"And you kept clinging to me," he finished. The last thing mentioned was what he didn't like the most. Allen just kept his glare at him, cheeks puffed out. Without a warning, the whitette tackled the brunette... and hugged him. Tight.

"G-get off me!"

"Take that back first!"

"Hell no!"

... And that was why the two of them was still awake around midnight. It was partly the reason too why Red had decided to sneak out.(A/N : The sneaking out part in chapter 3)

* * *

><p><strong>Au Crowne : This update is a bit delayed. Don't blame me. Blame writer's blooock. DX<strong>

**uhm, any reviews?**


End file.
